Evil comes
by Sputtersparh Sparky
Summary: Summary: Team Rocket, Ash and Co. and Kit and friends. are about to fight evil. this is chapter 2 of Here comes trouble!


An Evil comes  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Summary: Team Rocket, Ash and Co. and Kit and friends. are about to fight evil.  
Will they survive? Or will they be done for?  
***************************  
Quote of the day: (from DB The Turtle Hermit Way)  
{Master Roshi}: a body is pointless unless you know how to use it.(points to the side of his head.) And that takes brain power.  
{Chibi Goku}(whines): Oh, but I don't have that!  
{Chibi Krillin}(Looks at Goku, smiling): So the wonderboy has a weakness.  
**********************************************************************************  
James shivered as he looked at the evil man. He was as tall as Yamcha, with brown hair, piercing blue-green eyes and a mocking smirk. He wore greenish armor with black trousers and brown army boots. His ears were a bit pointy at the top, meaning that he was a demon. Kit and Goku's tails slashed angrily as they glared at the evil man. Chibodee hissed angrily at him.  
Who are you? asked Yamcha, a scowl on his face.  
Taro Shin, your worst nightmare. he said, smirking. Krillin rolled his eyes at Taro. He stepped forward and shook his pointer finger at him.  
I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, most of us have fought in the Marshal Arts Tournaments, so we're the ones who are going to beat you! smirked Krillin.  
Careful Krillin, there's something strange about that guy. said Kit, narrowing her eyes at him. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow.  
And just who are you? he asked.  
Kit Cloudkicker, and you better leave. she growled. Taro started to laugh, it was a disturbing laugh, that sent shivers into everyone.  
That laugh is creepy. shivered Misty, clutching Togepi close to her chest. He stopped laughing and glared at them.  
Taro honey, do you need any help? asked a female voice. A figure came in, and stood beside him. She had peach skin, piercing green eyes, and a smirk on her face. She also had black hair that went to her waist, her ears were also pointed, meaning she was demon, tall and lanky. She wore a black tight tanktop, pants, showing every curve of her body, and brown army boots. Around her neck was a silver chain with a dragon hanging from it. This caused Brock to have hearts in his eyes, face turned pink and had a dopey grin. He zipped over to her, close to her face.  
Hi, My name's Brock and you're beautiful. he said in a dopey voice, a goofy laugh following it. The woman looked disgusted and sneered. She pushed Brock, making him crash to the floor.  
I wouldn't go out with a digusting human like you. she sneered. Everyone sweatdropped, and Misty groaned.  
He never learns. she sighed as Brock twitched on the floor.  
I'm Luna Shin, I'm also your worst nightmare.'' she smirked.  
Oh yeah? Well, we'll defeat you, right Pikachu? Ash asked, turning to Pikachu.  
said Pikachu, clutching his paws tightly. Luna started to laugh, hers more disturbing than Taro's laugh.  
A little kid and a rat beat us? You're kidding right! she said, still laughing.  
Errrrr...Pikachu! Thundershock! yelled Ash.  
"Pika...CHU!!!" Pikachu exclaimed as he sat back on his hind legs, gripping his front paws into tight fists, as he released his electric attack at the two demons. Luna started speaking some strange language, and a force blocked the thunderbolt, making it go through the roof, and now a big hole.  
What was that? asked Brock, now standing.  
Wouldn't you like to know. she said slyly, making Brock weak in the knees.  
Now Luna, don't be flirtin' with a smelly human. retorted Taro. She smiled innocently at him.  
I'm not. she replied.  
Leave, both of you! said Goku, pointing his powerpole at them. Kit took out a sword from the scabbard that was tied across her chest and on her back. The blade was almost as long as Yamcha's arm, from his elbow, to his wrist. The hilt was a tan color with a multi-colored jewel shaped as a diamond on the middle of it. The scabbard was blue with green design on it and the words, Lightning Flash on the upper part of the hilt.  
Oh! a threat is it? I'm so scared! Luna mocked, then looked at James, who cringed in fear. Her smirk got wider as she looked at him up and down.  
And who is this handsome human? she asked, noticing that James was getting very nervous. Jessie's face turned red.  
Errrrrrrrr.....That's none of your business! she yelled, turning away, arms crossed.  
Ooooo! Someone's in love! smirked Luna, I don't see why he would be with an old hag like you. she added. Jessie's temper started to rise.  
gulped James, backing away, followed by Meowth. They both know about Jessie's temper. Kit, Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha all back away. They don't know Jessie very well, but know that her temper could be like Bulma or Evil Launch. Kit, Goku, and Krillin know about Evil Launch. She was part of their training whenever nice Launch sneezes on Roshi's island. Yamcha was all too familiar with Bulma's temper. After all, he's her boyfriend. (take pity for him? Or like to see him suffer?) The others expect for Luna and Taro step back. Steam come out of Jessie's ears.  
OLD HAG?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!? I'll show you old hag! she yelled and threw out her pokeball.  
Arbok! Go! she commanded, as a large purple snake came out and hissed at them.  
Try and defeat me old hag. smirked Luna.  
Arbok! Tackle attack! Bring her down!  
Arbok launched at Luna, who dodged out of the way, and smacked it really hard on the head. Arbok fainted instantly. Jessie growled and called back her pokemon. Taro then noticed Kit's blue tail and Goku's tan one. He started to smirk and turned to Luna.  
Hey Luna, these two have tails, they could be very valuable to us. he said, turning back to them. Luna came to his side.  
We're Bounty hunters, we capture rare animals and humans who are not normal. she smirked.  
I've heard of you, you tame dragons and are the most dangerous next to Team Rocket. said Misty as she held her pokemon close to her chest.  
That's right human, and we'll be taking the two brats with tails. said Taro, sneering at them.  
Forget it! You're not taking us anywhere! growled Kit, swinging her sword around.  
Luna smirked, then quick as lightning, grabbed Kit by the throat and threw her out the window, glass breaking as she went through. Luna jumped out the window and began to attack her. The others couldn't help because Taro had put a spell on the house. They could only watch in horror as Luna attacked Kit violently, cutting a deep cut on her arm with her sword, which was much bigger than Kit's. She also beat her up pretty badly with a whip, ten times worse than Jessiebelle's. Kit tryed not to yell out in pain and fight the bounty hunter, but it was no use. She had bloody elbows, her arms were in bad condition, blood seeped from the bottoms of her eyes, and her knees were also in a bad condition, from being slashed at by Luna's sword, being beaten by the whip and being thrown to the ground and into scratchy bushes.  
That poor little kid. said Misty, as they watched.  
Shut up kid! growled Taro, holding his sword near her. Misty let out a squeak and turned back to the window. Chibodee really wanted to his friend, but couldn't. Kit layed on the ground, heaving hard, as Luna loomed over her with her sword poised for Kit's neck. A figure watched from the shadows of the trees. Kit gulped, not sure if she was going to make it.  
********************************  
R/R


End file.
